Poisoned Peach Juice
by Willow of Seelie Court
Summary: Nightmares, twists, empty memories. While the fallen king plots his revenge the Labyrinth regains a consciousness after being fed off of the negative energy…only seeking on thing. Destroy Sarah. S/J fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_The tinkling innocents of a child's laughter filtered through the clearing. The eerie stillness going unnoticed to the blonde haired infant as her bright eyes stared around for the disappearing flicker of light she had followed after. Her cream dress smeared with streaks of grass stains and clumps of mud. _

_She had traveled far into the woods, slipping by her mothers legs in earnest curiosity. The music and laughter of the party oddly cutting short when her small form became swallowed up by the trees. Her mother would surely scold her later from the state of worry the girl had put her through. _

_Though, distress was far from the blue eyed child's mind, she giggled on at the simplistic idea of a light playing peek-a-boo with her, she giddily waited and jumped towards any of the directions it suggested the familiar twinkle. All the while being pulled further into the lush green vegetation and farther from safety of home, she finally stopped when the light completely died and was left to look around in confusion._

_It wasn't long before the forest had begun to darken and fearful uncertainty was on the child's face. She called for her mother many times and muffled a sob when she tripped over a large root, her shoe slipping to the ground, and into a puddle of muddy water. She pulled herself up and worded her confusion on where everyone had gotten to. She stepped out with her bare foot and pressed forward to keep going only to find she could not move her left leg. She looked down in horror to find herself sinking slowly and cried out in alarm when she struggled to break away, dark shaded vines slithered out to tighten around the other limbs. The bruising ferocity alarmed her to the point of brutal thrashing and tugging. Her hands grabbed at dirt and roots in a last attempt at survival, her small lungs screaming with the final effort at help before sliding into the muck with a small slurp. _

_All that was left behind of her entrance was her shoe that lay just besides the oddly shimmering puddle. A small ripple of red found itself to the surface and a chilling voice calling out. "Sarah..."_

Sarah Williams awoke with her heart thumping painfully to vague memories of her nights dream. She looked around the room attentively; shadowed objects of furniture and clothing littered the room, her wearied mind making the outlines seem more grotesque then assurance.

She gave a small sigh and lowered her head to let her long locks fall in a curtain around her face. Her senses slowly magnifying and her mind lifting. The dreams had been getting worse lately and even when the woman tried to make out the details the quicker it slipped away from her. Sarah rubbed her forehead and glanced over to the flashing red lights of her alarm clock. It read 4 AM in annoying bold flashing print, which only spurred her further to groan and glare.

Ever since she was fourteen she had been having mystifying dreams of a castle and its sinister king. In some strange fantasy realm she always had found herself running through corridors and hedge mazes, His voice always alluring yet terrifying. He had constantly eluded her forward most thoughts, causing the dream to shape around him but not quite. He was like the background as well as the main event. Sarah's eyebrows furled at the on going internal event of her life. She could never remember his face or he would move too quickly for her to get a good look at him. Everything led back to this lone King and she was beginning to get agitated by his compulsive desire to stay hidden. Even if he was just that of Sarah's dream land, she didn't understand her obsessive desires to comprehend what all of this meant.

That craving compelled a young Sarah to sit down and write out her nightmarish yet inspiring thoughts. She didn't realize until later that a lengthy novel was forming into a dark tale between a young woman and a Faery King. It was when she published this book, after many years of haunting imagination, which the jaded memories and dreams had ceased.

Now, twenty six, Sarah Williams, a #1 New York Times bestselling author, began to dream once more. Yet the tale has turned, it was no longer about dark king, yet everything. Murky shadows looming over unsuspecting innocence, curdling screams of terror, blood pools and drowned bodies; everything with a shivering gurgle of her name being passed through the lips of the unknown murderer, it took on a hint of her dreams from the past…but so much more.

She fell back to her pillow and murmured, "What a dream." Rolling to her side she closed her eyes and willed herself to stop thinking. She felt prickled and disturbed now that her brain was wake and pumping. The feeling she got sometimes as if someone was watching her. She grabbed the covers and pulled them over her head, she wasn't a kid anymore but random childhood spasms seemed to keep her acting like one.

Sarah still had enough time to fall back into a light slumber but the red glow in the darkness of her room and the insistent nagging of her thoughts brought her to an early start for a Wednesday morning. The Williams girl grumbled and slipped from the bed. Her face twisting to that of surprise as she quickly padded across the cold floor towards her slippers. She had forgotten once again to reset the heaters and cursed her forgetfulness while passing through the door into the hallway.

Even when she was fully dressed, showered and setting at her kitchen table did Sarah briefly forget about earlier events, leaning forward without looking to grasp her mug of coffee, her eyes still scanning the morning's newspaper; a small mewl startled the woman causing the coffee to slip from her fingers and crash to the tile below.

She jumped, "Damn it Eli!" she shook her head and regarded the long haired ginger cat with a raised eyebrow and sharp emerald gaze. "Where on earth have you been off to?" she looked at the mess the cat was currently trying to lap up with his small pink tongue. She sighed once more and shooed him off. "And that was my favorite cup too…. What a morning." Bending she picked up the pieces and gingerly set them to the table top, her workings so earnest that she didn't see the figure standing behind her. When she turned it was another startle to her nerves, she all but threw the broken pieces at the intruder, yelping and jumping back with wide eyes. "Kristopher Ian Dublin don't you sneak up on me like that!"

Her boyfriend's eyes twinkled in mischief and he gave an apologizing smile. Kris held up his hands, "I am sorry Sarah! Just put down the glass and step away from the table, what are you going to do shank me with that?" he motioned towards the glass she just realized she held tightly in her grip. She let it go with a soft hiss, realizing blood had been drawn. He looked worried; all joking had paled from his face when he got a good look at her hand. "Sarah you need to take better care of yourself!" he sighed and shook his head, "Sit down, why in gods name are you up this early? You are never up this early!" he grumbled to himself continuing the conversation as he left, most likely to her bathroom, to grab some first aid supplies. She sat quietly, listening attentively as he opened and closed drawers, laughing softly against her own better judgment.

Sarah's eyes fell to the floor after a moment of pause, scanning the tile with mild interest. The dark coffee splattered in curious puddles that bent with the cracks in between each cream patterned square. Her mind creating the image of a flooded river of muddy water, small trees had been swept away with the current as it trickled further away. She shook her head and looked up to find Kris staring at her curiously. She looked away sheepishly, he had done this many times with her; or her to him. Lost in thought she would stare into space and not recognize the signs of his arrival.

She was an airhead.

"Kris…" she watched him kneel, grasping her hand with care and intense interest. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "What-" he raised a damp cloth and began to dab the wound, clucking his tongue like a disapproving hen.

"Sometimes……" He cleared away most of the crimson blood and smiled when it was only a small wound. "Sarah Williams must I always bail you out of messes?" She opened her mouth to protest when he looked up with an amused smile.

He would only be entertained her fiery attitude, she bit her tongue instead and looked away with a, "humph."

"I don't see why you don't just move in with me…"

"You know why Kris."

"Yeah…I know, but finding you in situations like these leaves me to the simple conclusion of bundling you up in bubble wrap and sticking you in my closet for safe keeping."

She regarded him for a moment, not sure if she should laugh or smack him on the shoulder. She decided to shrug, "My manager would come looking for me after a few weeks."

"Yeah to insist you have at least a laptop for entertainment and squeeze another chapter out of you."

"Right…"

Kristopher smiled again and busied himself to placing antiseptic and bandages on her wound.

Kristopher Ian Dublin, Sarah shook her head. What could she say about him? He found his way into her life only just a year ago, sweeping in like a modern Irish fantasy. Minus the fact his heritage ran deep into the heart of Ireland and had both a B.A. in Philosophy and Celtic Studies and an M.A. in Mediaeval Irish History; Kris still had the capacity to win over Sarah with just judge of character.

Curled fiery locks, bronze skin and deep wise brown eyes foretold ancient tales only but another past could suffice as an answer. He was light, amusing, understanding, easy to get along with (well most times) and rich. Kris also had a good sense of fashion; if she hadn't seen him with another woman before they had ever become an item she would have thought he was a closet gay.

"Am I completely bandaged doctor? May I proceed?" He looked at her with a fake critical glance before nodding.

"Aye, I believe so. Make sure you wash it thrice a day and you should make a full recovery." He said this with the thickest accent he could muster causing Sarah's bell-like laugh to sound throughout the house. He sounded like his grandfather, which was pretty hearty Irish in itself.

Sarah rose to her feet, over stepping the puddle she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you; you're my knight in shinning armor."

He smiled, "What about prince charming?"

"Hey, hey one step at a time lover boy," she grinned and he chuckled.

"By the way……you do realize its 6:30 right?"

"What!?" Sarah looked at the clock and cursed under her breath. Leaning over she kissed him quickly and ran out of the room, "I shall see you tonight. Do you mind feeding Eli for me? Thanks a bunch Kris!"

Kristopher shook his head and looked towards the mirror that was hovering just above the fireplace as he heard the door shut. When had she gotten that? The old vintage framing, silver with a hint of gold reflected almost as brightly as the glass it held, sat with brilliant hand crafted swirls and orbs about its round surface.

He walked closer and stared in awe, "I wonder when she got this…" Kristopher looked to Eli who had just paused from licking his paw. "She is so mysterious isn't she?" he chuckled and patted the feline, causing him to purr.

………

The King of the Goblins sneered at the crystal before him, the face of a red headed man staring back at him with mild curiosity.

Waiting for the man to leave the premises of Sarah's abode the mirror disappeared and was replaced by pictures that slid themselves back into the center of the mantle piece; a candle appearing from the wall itself to make it presentable. The set up looked as if nothing had been changed since the previous night.

Mismatched eyes looked briefly away before pocketing the orb.

"How irritating…" this was the closest he could bring himself to checking up on the girl. He had no power over her other wise.

Rising from his throne, The Goblin King Jareth crossed the deserted room and stared out into the rubble that was once his kingdom; sharp eyes surveying the area with distain, a mass moving within the shadows just out of his glance.

The magic of the labyrinth had long ceased its brutal destruction but as quickly as it had stilled it began to try and rebuild itself. Without Jareth's hand in controlling it, however, vines and vegetation began to take over; animals of good nature fled and others of a darker stature took homage in their houses and forests. The king took no action to stop this, his emotions overruling the magic in the labyrinth, causing more damage then good in this case.

And his excuse was blaming _her_.


	2. Chapter 2

I probably should have left an authors comment on chapter one but has gotten way more complicated then when I use to put up fanfics! Woo! Crazy you guys, seriously O.O

Anyway I wasn't able to put all I wanted in the summary, I was going to mention Jareth was going to have his own spot of trouble but if I told you now….it would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?

I also usually cant continue a story unless the first paragraph is just right….cuz I am just that weird. SO I apologize for the delay on chapter two "

Lol Thank you for the patients, comments and/or adding I have gotten thus far from:

hazlgrnLizzy, Sintar, Ginabella59, MythStar Black Dragon,

nimiane81, comedychik84, Lucy Westerna, Ginabella59

You guys rock my socks.

Note: All Labyrinth characters besides my own original are of Jim Henson Company. As much as I would love to bundle Jareth up in duct tape and bring him home with me…..I cant…

I hope you enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That constantly seemed to be Jareth's alibi as of late.

Blaming the one who conquered his mighty Labyrinth; destroying all in their wake. He had pushed towards the belief that revenge was far greater then that of anything else. Trying to look past the old sting of failure and more towards the finer line of things, every time he turned around yet another aspect of his crumbling world reminded him nothing would be the same again…reminding him of her.

It had always been a game of will. How he enjoyed to bend and twist others to suit his own purposes. His demeanor spoke aristocratic finery with pride and dignity; winning the hearts of both female and male alike with his alluring dreams and crystal balls. He ruled over brutes of idiocy and filth, which would normally stand for very little in the world of the Underground, but Jareth King of the Goblins was a suitable match to any royal of superior title. His connections were far greater then that of the High Kings and his loyalty far larger then any of his fellow monarchs. He had almost everyone in the very palm of his hand; the world was his puppet and he the puppeteer.

Of course that was until he met the seeming unfortunate innocence that happened upon his book. A mortal girl, longing to be more then just normal, sweet charming passion of a girl fighting for her dreams in the hard world of reality. She had wanted to be a heroin in an adventure only her kind spoke of in faery tales. It had drawn the Goblin King close. Even as young as she was, he noted her blossoming beauty and he craved nothing more then to rein power over her…and yet give everything he was to her.

Alas, the Goblin King, adorning the title, villain, in the play of mortal's wishes; had been crueler then ever before. He had reordered time, turned the world upside down and it was all for her. In the end he had professed his pining, though, the young naive child left the powerful king in the dust along with her dreams for his comfort.

She had softened his heart without knowing it. Placed so many unknown yearnings within him and then tore his being in two. The fact such a small child could do this to a mighty king of the Underground and not even knowing of her actions…caused the King to ravage her name. The innocents, empathy and spitfire he had once adored in the young female was perhaps such a hunger and downfall that sent his persistence of denial into an obsession. An obsession that drove him to deem that if he challenged Sarah once more, he would regain all that he had once lost; before she had come into his life and corrupted what he had once believed.

But perhaps that was it. Everything that he was; everything that he had done was a perfectly sculpted child's fairy tale.

He had drawn within himself then, and brooded rather then rest assurance towards another being. Either in his throne room to plot or to his chambers for thought. The Goblin King was undoubtedly stricken with love loss.

This didn't bide well with anyone. Many goblins left to seek shelter in another kingdom, few faithful servants, bent to his raging weeping will, continued to stand behind him.

The Goblin King rubbed his temple with his gloved fingers and looked away from the dark abyss he called his kingdom. No longer was their hope within its walls.

A cruel smirk played upon his lips. Oh how his plans would slowly fall into place, although there were far too many glitches within the plans he wove to regain his strength; he had come to the conclusion that he had nothing left to lose…

………………..

Sarah sped into Ferrington High School, just as the bell rang for first period. 7:45, she yelped and ran up the long stairway, other teachers either giving her a disapproving glare or smiling in sympathy as they shut their doors. She ignored it all and slid into room 414 with a round of applause from her students.

"Alright, alright," she set her bag down on the desk in the front of the room and looked at the rows of students. "Where are Benjamin, Thomas and Dan?"

"They thought we were going to have a substitute so they snuck out, Miss Williams." A mousy haired boy smiled at her in an innocent attentiveness. A few wads of paper were thrown in his direction.

"Oh, I would have shaken it out of one of you anyway," Sarah smiled and nodded, "Thank you Jimmy. Fran and Luke, I will see you both after class." The two sunk down in their seats, stopping the process of making other projectiles to throw again.

Sarah's eyes caught sight of a few girls talking in the corner of the room, oblivious to the teacher's entrance. She cleared her throat and a few comments from other students brought two of the three to a blushing realization. Sarah tilted her head and caught the gaze of the third, her deep blue eyes dulling and turning to stare out the window. The Williams woman could all but feel the mental detachment and frowned momentarily.

"I apologize for my lateness class," she took a mental note to speak with her as well. "But that does not change the fact you have a vocabulary story to turn in." There were many groans, "Hey, how do you think I feel? I have to grade all of them." A few laughed or grinned at that. Raising her index finger, she made the motion to come closer.

Sarah had even surprised herself for winding up in this position as an English teacher to classes of freshmen and sophomores. Perhaps it was her love of children that compelled her to except the job. Or maybe it was the fact they kept her imagination alive and flowing. Though she had to teach relatively the same courses for the past three years and far more to come; she believed she was constantly learning and growing along with her students.

When the bell finally did ring Sarah called the selected few up to her desk and let the rest leave. The third chatting female seemed unmoved by the surprising gesture; she stood behind Luke and Fran while Sarah lectured them about respect to other students. When they were able to leave the girl stepped forward and shaded her self in a curtain of bangs.

"Miss Williams?"

"…Ana-"

"I am sorry for talking in class. It was my fault; don't get mad at Jen and Stacy because of me," she interrupted in a rush of words.

The teacher blinked, "Well it was the inappropriate time to talk... but that's not what I want to talk to you about. Ana, are you alright? You seemed very distant in class today; you are usually raising your hand at every opportunity able."

The girl was taken back at first, her head rising to show tired eyes and pale skin. Had she not been sleeping? "I-……I thought my parents called the school?" her eyebrow furled together. "Lynn….my baby sister went missing yesterday. She… well….we have been searching all night, I wasn't going to come today but I needed to give you my papers."

A small girl's cry echoed in Sarah's memories. She frowned.

By the time half of the vocabulary stories where read and corrected; Sarah Williams was exhausted and ready to leave. Ana's sister heavily on the females mind, most kids would get their papers tomorrow and stare in question at the unfinished sentences. Others would wonder why they had 23 out of 4 as their scores. She looked to the clock that read 6 pm and groaned.

"Kasey is going to gut me and feed my innards to the seagulls…"

Sarah rubbed her forehead, long ago had she pulled her hair to a pony tail and placed her reading glasses on for concentration, her mind flipping to paranoia and anxiety from adding a chapter to her book and the dream she had the night before. Her hands were itching to write and the coincidence of Ana's sister going missing made her all the more willing to place pen upon paper. The piles that were slowly materializing before her through the periods of class, although, made her realize just how much time school would be taking from her personal life. She rose and grabbed the rest of the filed packets, heading towards the door she snagged her keys and bag in the process. It was when she flipped out the lights that her nerves prickled to their fullest extent.

_Sarah… _

Dark locks flew as her head turned quickly to look behind her, lips slightly parted and eyes wide. There was no one. She looked on either side of the dark hallway, darkness.

"Right, now your going to freak yourself out…" she sighed and tested the door before quickly walking down the tiled walkway, shoes tapping and causing a dull echo to ring out amongst the deserted columns of lockers.

_Saaaaraaah…_

Her heart throbbed in her chest; emerald eyes turning to look down the hall once more. One light, probably caused by the janitorial staff, glowed softly in the distance. Sluggish movements, slippery noises, Sarah backed to a corner and closed her eyes. She needed to stop doing this, these illusions weren't real, and the dream wasn't real! They were never real. It was funny… how many times she found herself like this after a dream, she was surprised it had only happened when she was alone though….void of another beings comfort and distraction.

"Sarah, Sarah…"

There was chiding in the even accented voice. Sarah would have liked to say she hadn't heard it before…but…had she? It was almost too painful to open her emerald eyes to meet a mismatch of blue and green. She furled her eyebrows and stared in confusion.

"Hey…Sarah?" She blinked again and Ian stood before her. His expression just as confused as hers. There were no mismatched eyes but deep pools of chocolate warmth. She shivered and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her. "Hey Hun, I just got off work, what are you up to all backed in the corner like this?"

"How…how did you get in?" she was breathless and clung to him as her heart evened slowly.

"The janitor let me in, hey luv, you ok?"

"Just peachy…"

Jareth sighed in frustration, his owled form, perched to a tree just outside the high school. Watching as Ian helped Sarah into a car. His eyes flashed irritatingly, he had used far too much power to come to the Aboveground and without the call of a wish maker he had a while before he was able to return to his home.

It was a stupid move, had he of checked the perimeter of the building before approaching her he could have had the upper hand in her distraught position. At least he had the advantage when in concerned memories of their past confrontation. He wondered fondly why she had refused to let her dreams return to her, a twinge of sadness filtered through his thoughts but he pushed it away. Had he not already tried giving her them back night after night in the past?

The damnable book she had thus created from the midst of their company. '_Poisoned Peach Juice'_, how fitting… in nights like these he wished he _had_ poisoned the peach!

The car started and he took off after it.


End file.
